


🐕Zom-Cendants 4🐞-🐞 Lizzy & 🐕Zoey

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Lizzy is part Werewolf along with her older sister Mal who is the Great Alpha Werewolf she is proud of it.Zoey is a very passionate girl, who dreams of having a dog and being a cheerleader, which is discovered by Addison during the party in Zombietown.
Kudos: 1





	🐕Zom-Cendants 4🐞-🐞 Lizzy & 🐕Zoey

Zoey went outside to meet Lizzy so they can go to her room and have a tea party, watch their movies, have a sleepover, eat popcorn and drink milk first they got everything set up for the tea party, the movies, sleepover, singing and dancing to "Fired Up (Competition)."

Zoey showed Lizzy how to dance like a cheerleader so she understood how they danced.


End file.
